


A Baby's First Laugh

by ami_ven



Series: On the Run [21]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: mcsheplets, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s really, actually happy,” Rodney said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Baby's First Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #198 "laugh"
> 
> (These will be posted here in publication order. To read them in internal chronological order, head to the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/360539.html).)

The first time Ada laughed, not just a burble of happiness, but a real, full _laugh_ , both of her fathers instantly found their new favorite sound.

“She’s really, actually happy,” Rodney said, a little disbelieving.

They hadn’t even been trying to make her laugh, they had just been arguing between themselves while they tried to make dinner, while Ada watched from her pumpkin seat. She noticed both of them looking at her and trailed off into giggles, reaching out with both hands.

“You know,” said John, as Rodney scooped their daughter up, bouncing a little to her continued giggles, “the first time every baby laughs, that laugh turns into a fairy.”

“A _fairy_?” Rodney repeated. He shifted Ada to one arm and reached for the spoon John was holding. “I don’t think I should let you cook anymore if you’re going to talk crazy.”

John simultaneously dodged him and leaned in to press a kiss to Ada’s head. “It’s _Peter Pan_ , McKay,” he said, with a quick kiss for Rodney, too. “It’s classic Earth culture.”

“ _Fairies_ , Sheppard,” Rodney said, in a tone that made it clear he still thought John was crazy.

His husband shrugged and turned back to making dinner. “And of course she’s happy, Rodney,” he said, after a moment. “She won’t know how bad we are at this for another twenty years.”

Rodney looked down at Ada, who gazed back at him with wide blue eyes. “But we’re trying,” he said. “She’s going to know we’re trying, right?”

“I think that counts for a lot with kids,” John said, softly. “Knowing there’s somebody who’ll never give up on them.”

“Not just kids,” said Rodney, leaning carefully over Ada to kiss John, slow and gentle.

“Yeah,” John agreed, and kissed him back as their daughter started laughing again.

THE END


End file.
